


What's Left

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, having this sort of relationship with Hinata, but she was happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Left

Sakura had never felt more left out. They were a team, but Naruto and Sasuke somehow ascended the team. No, they betrayed it. First Sasuke betrayed them by leaving her, then Naruto betrayed her by leaving, too, and they weren't coming back. They finished each other off like they said they would. She was left with nothing more than her sorrow and many injured survivors to tend to. She never thought she'd be happy again.

That was until Hinata started to visit. At first it was awkward, and they engaged in very forced small talk. The way Hinata blushed and hesitated reminded Sakura of how the other girl once acted in front of Naruto. She just seemed lonely and in need of company.

After awhile their talks became more natural, and Hinata started to bring food over. She noted that Sakura had lost some weight and Hinata didn't want her getting sick.

In a random gesture of appreciation Sakura once pulled Hinata in for a kiss. She had never kissed anybody before. She saved that kiss for Sasuke, then for Naruto, but they left her. Hinata wasn't going to leave her.

She didn't know if it was love; she never contemplated liking girls. After having kissed one it put much of Ino's teasing in the past into a whole new perspective, though perhaps that was her mind blocking out Sasuke once and for all. Whatever it was, it was working for her. She felt more energized, and the people saw her smiling again. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, having this sort of relationship with Hinata, but she was happy.

Mostly happy. Some nights she would relapse. One in particular Ino had taken her out for sake, and when Sakura returned Hinata was waiting for her, but all she could do was cry.

Hinata held Sakura's head into her bosom. The crying girl had yet to notice the short dress Hinata had chosen to wear, the one Sakura picked out for her, but that was all right.

"Oh Hinata, I hate boys," said Sakura, sniffling into her girlfriend's soft breasts. "All they do is break my heart and leave me."

It was tough to deny that. Naruto's death took its toll on Hinata as well. She thought to seek solace in the only other girl who loved him, but never could say a word about it. It was time.

"That's not true, Sakura," said Hinata, resting her cheek on Sakura's head. "Naruto... he-I'm sure he's been watching over us this whole time."

There was a long pause, but then Sakura pulled her face away, wiped her tears away with her arm, and clenched her fist.

"Naruto! You pervert! Get out of here!"

Hinata couldn't help but laugh, and eventually Sakura laughed, too. Whether they were in love, or shouldering each other's hurt, one thing was certain. They made each other happy.

END


End file.
